Humaroids
The intense gravitational radiation from the collision event greatly affected some asteroids, causing them to behave in a way that baffles even the most brilliant physicists. These unstable objects have since been known as Humaroids. 6 Humaroids will spawn at random across 13 Humaroid Spawn Points in each zone on the Galaxy Map. Spawn Points will not occupy coordinates that are available destinations for planets. Once a player enters a Humaroid, a battle will begin in the form of an instance. Each Humaroid is defined by a Danger Level ranging from 1 to 10. The higher Danger Level the Humaroid, the more difficult the instance. Humaroid Planet Battles 'See Also: 'Instance guide to Humaroid planet battles Other fleets will not be able to enter the Humaroid’s field while it is engulfed in battle. Fleets that arrive at the Humaroid after battle commences will be immediately sent back to their Home Planets. Should multiple players arrive on the same Humaroid at the same time,the player with the fleet that defeats the most enemy targets will win all rewards from exploring the Humaroid. The battle will take place as a stand-alone instance. Players are recommended to send all the fleets they wish to deploy to a Humaroid at the same time using the "Synchonize Transition" command. Should fleets controlled by different players enter the Humaroid at the same time, the player controlling the fleet that has destroyed the most enemy ships shall be the one receiving all the rewards. Each Humaroid is guarded by space pirates all of which must be defeated. Victory will allow the players to search the Humaroid for treasures like: *Corsairs' Gold (inside corsairs' chests) *Blueprint Shreds (Incomplete parts of Humaroid Flagship Blueprints) *Huma Gems *other precious items Each Humaroid is available for exploration for 6 hours after spawning. If the Humaroid remains unexplored after 6 hours, it will implode and respawn in random Spawn Point with a new Danger Level. A successfully defeated Humaroid will implode and respawn after 2 hours in a random Spawn Point with a new Danger Level. The Humaroids, while enriched with the mysterious gravitational radiation, are very unstable and will implode once a player has explored it. Viewing an explored Humaroid on the Galaxy map will display the pop-up. This pop-up will display the name of the lucky player who successfully explored the Humaroid and a link to their planet. One can only hope the player remains lucky enough to defend their base from the attacks of other envious players! True to its namesake, the Huma, a Humaroid will Re-spawn in another location near the same Zone where it was destroyed after a cooldown time corresponding to its Danger Level. Fleets set for a Humaroids can get a 30-minute cut in transition time by spending MP to boost their transition speed. This boost can only be used once per fleet for each Humaroid. Humaroid Levels There are 10 levels of Humaroids. Each one uses Divines and stacks ...of 300 ships, going up by 300 ships per stack per level. Humaroid level is determined by looking at the "player" level on the left side of the planet information box. lvl 1 - 300 stacks/2*-4* Divines/6th Ship Versions/6th weapon Versions lvl 2 - 600 stacks/3*-5* Divines/7th Ship Versions/7th weapon Versions lvl 3 - 900 stakcs/4*-6* Divines/8th Ship Versions/8th weapon Versions lvl 4 - 1200 stacks/5*-7* Divines/9th Ship Versions/9th weapon Versions lvl 5 - 1500 stacks/6*-8* Divines/Best Non Tiered Ships/I30 Weapons lvl 6 - 1800 stacks/7*-9* Divines/Tier 1 Badge Ships/I30 Weapons lvl 7 - 2100 stacks/7*-9* Divines/Tier 2 Badge Ships/I30 Wepons lvl 8 - 2400 stacks/7*-9* Divines/Tier 3 Badge Ships/I30 weapons lvl 9 - 2700 stacks/8*-9* Divines/Indies with 10 T50 Weapons lvl 10 - 3000 stacks/9* Divines/Black holes Each level the Flagships abilities level up, until they max out at lvl 10. When you beat them you get BP Fragments, Huma Gems, and Corsairs Gold. BP Fragments are used to get Flagships. Huma Gems are used to level Flagships up.Corsairs Gold is used for Generating Bionic Chips. Category:Collision_Chaos